


A Drunken State of Intimacy

by wallacepark



Series: States of [Grandice] [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Grant thinks about the night of the golden globes, Swearing, The break between 4x15 and 4x16, draaaammmaaaaaa, grandice, he goes to candice, i never know how to write an almost smut or whatever so dont fucking judge, la and grant fight, moments of intimacy, the word 'cock' is used like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacepark/pseuds/wallacepark
Summary: Grant loves La Thoma but what if he's not in love with her? With the wedding in a couple of months and memories of intimate moments shared with his co-star popping up during the worst times, are the two going to make it to the wedding or will he choose to be with someone else?Or in which Grant fucks up and gets in an argument with La that has him kicked out for the night. He goes to the person that he shouldn't even think about in a moment like this.





	A Drunken State of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> My first grandice fanfiction. It's not real, and I know that Grant is with La so don't fucking attack me. this is solely for fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> prayer circle for these two dorks to finally come to their common sense and be together. amen.

Grant sat back in his comfy sofa with his feet up on the stool in front of him and grabbed the Apple TV remote. He went on Netflix and began to scroll through his page to find a good show to binge.

The flash crew were given two weeks break whilst the fandom got a month's break before the last quarter of the season was filmed and released. Carlos was with Tom in New York, as far as Grant knows, Danielle went home to her husband - Grant could never remember his name for the life of him but he didn't care, they weren't friends - And lastly Candice was probably doing what he was doing... relaxing at home.

The last he spoke to her she said she was wining and dining with Zoe and Grant would relate if he was still single.

There's not much Grant can do, he barely ever leaves his house unless it's for work. He'd call himself lazy if he didn't anxiety breathing down  his neck like a second head nobody asked for.

Ten days to binge watch a show, he might as well make it memorable. He scrolled past all the Marvel TV shows popping up and finally got to the good section. How to Get Away With Murder, The Get Down, STAR and Empire. His personal Favourites. He can't remember the last time he was caught up with Empire who he clicked on it and looked for the last episode he had on.

Just as he hit play he heard the front door open and shut. A low sigh escaped him that he didn't notice. La was back from walking Jett and Nora.

"Baby, we're back." She entered the living room and took the dogs of their leashes. Jett came running over to Grant, he pounced on him and started to lick his face. Nora on the other hand just snuggled next to Grant and laid her head on his lap.

La walked over with a glass of water in her hand, Grant hadn't notice her slip in and out of the kitchen but gave it no further attention. "Ugh, I can't believe you still watch this show. It got so boring after season two."

Grant raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Season two was when it started to get more exciting La, what are you talking about?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her water. "Want to watch Workaholics?"

"You don't like Empire but you like Workaholics? I mean come on, babe, if you want a comedy show at least pick one that's actually funny, like The Office or something." La laughs. "Besides Empire has everything in one, drama, musical talent, action, romance and comedy. And Taraji really does Cookie justice." Of course Cookie was his favourite character, there's no way anyone can watch a show or film with Taraji P. Henson and not like her characters.

"Cookie is such a weird name.-" He tried to tell her that it's a nickname but she carried on. "I don't like all the family drama they have you know? And Lucius really needs to leave Cookie in his dust, she's bitchy and controlling."

Grant rolled his eyes. "La, Empire wouldn't be what it is without Cookie. She made Lucius a star, he needs to show her the appreciation she deserves."

La laughed again, this time hysterically. She shook her head. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry..." She continued to laugh and Grant kept looking at her with a frown not understanding why she found it so funny. She finally collected her - or at least some of it - then looked at him again, "It's just - I was on Instagram the other day and I saw a post with your character, Barry and Iris - The person said something about Iris being the reason he's the flash and I just found it so funny."

Grant couldn't see how the correlated to the previous topic but then again his lovely fiancee always found a way to make their conversations about the Flash or more specifically Iris.

He shrugged at her, "It is kind of true, if you think about it La." He didn't want to get into it with her especially since she's only started watching it from season three.

"How so?"

"If Iris wasn't there and didn't touch him in the pilot, his powers would've probably never activated."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, How's work?"

Grant looked over at her and saw she had her phone out. She probably didn't really want to hear about his job, hell he didn't even want to talk about it. "It's fine, I think the last two episodes we filmed were my favourite. The whole Flash Family were in one episode and the other-"

"Was Iris getting powers. I know. I meant how is it? Like on set? It's been a while since I was on set with you guys."

Grant smiled softly. La is only ever on set some times, and when she is it's a long day. don't get him wrong, he loves her but The Flash set is supposed to be a place where he's at least a bit relaxed so he can do his best work but it's hard wondering where she is or how she feels about a scene between Barry and Iris whilst working.

Life is easier on set when it's just him and Candice and the rest of the cast. Nobody else to worry about.

"Well it's seems a bit less now that Keiynan is on the Legends, we hardly see him anymore.  Though Carlos and I play a mean game of poker whilst on break with Tom and Candice."

La turned with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of poker?"

"Just the ordinary type." He shrugged. "Though we once played Strip Poker, it was kind of weird since we were all dudes. We stopped when I had to take my pants off thankfully."

"Oh so Candice wasn't there?"

"No! Why would Candice play Strip Poker with us? She'd never do that." Grant could feel himself heating up in the cheeks just thinking about Candice in his trailer (with Carlos and Tom) playing Strip Poker. Probably not the best thought he should have about his co-worker whilst sitting next to his fiancee.

"Good. Cause the only woman you should keep your eyes on should be me." She whispered seductively. She sat up on her knees on the couch and pulled off her sweater revealing her red lace bra.  Grant let her pepper kisses onto his neck. He closed his eyes when he felt her hand trail down his chest to his groin.

His breathing became uneven, and his mind began to wonder. Images of _her_ kissing his neck passionately invaded his mind before he could stop it. The feeling of his hands against the soft skin of her leg that poked out of the slit of her golden dress reminisced in the back of his mind.

The memory of her hands over his crotch and the slight rub of her leg between his sprung life into his cock as he groaned out her name.

The soft sucking on his neck stopped and his eyes fluttered open. "Candice? What the fuck Grant?!"

"What?" He could barely hear her or himself even, his mind was on the half hard cock of his throbbing in his sweatpants.

La quickly got up and pulled on her sweater, a look of anger and betrayal on her face - those were nothing new but this time it was intensified. "Are you actually fucking kidding me Grant? Fucking Candice, whilst I'm trying to make love to you??"

"What-"

"You fucking moaned her name for fucks sake!"

Grant hand slapped against his mouth. Gosh how could he be such an idiot? A careless fool? "La, baby listen-"

"Don't fucking baby me. I can't believe you! After everything I said about how I felt about you and her, you ass!"

"No, Andrea, wait. I didn't mean to. I swear-"

La crossed her arms, she was not having it. "I thought - When we first started dating, you told me there was nothing between you and Candice, did you lie to me?"

"No! There really isn't anything between me and Candice, we're just friends- _work_ friends, I promise."

A moment of silent pulsed by as La stared at him with suspicious eyes, analysing him and his words. Grant almost felt completely invaded under her stare. "Your voice - you dropped an octave, you lied to me. Just now."

"What?!"

"I can't believe this!" La frustratingly yelled out as she throws her hands in the air. "There is something between you and her."

Grant grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "I swear to god, there is nothing between the two of us. I don't why what just happened, happened but I promise you there's nothing between Candice and I."

La gulped as her eyes began to tear up. "If there's nothing between you two right now then that means you cheated on me or you have feelings for her."

Grant groaned in frustration. "I would never cheat on you Andrea! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you just fucking moaned her name whilst I tried to fuck you?!" She snapped back.

Ok so, maybe that's on him but it wasn't voluntarily. His mind, his body betrayed him. "I wish I didn't I'm sorry babe. It was an accident."

Andrea stood back, her arms crossed and her eyes filled with hate. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I - No. No. I don't."

"I don't believe you." She told him with a shrug. "Have you ever had sex with her?"

"No! Jesus, Andrea, stop doing this. I'm sorry okay?"

"You've kissed her  haven't you?"

Grant groaned again. "Of course I've kissed her I'm her freaking love interest, we kiss on a daily basis  for the-"

"No, not for the stupid show! Outside of it. The two of you, I can tell, you've had something before."

The break of her voice put Grant together, he knew he was hurting her with this. He didn't want to, there was no reason for this conversation to have reached this point. "I -.. We -"

Andrea lifted her hand and pointed to the door. "Get out."

"Andrea, it was long before we even met -"

"I don't care. You kept this from me when I specifically asked you on our first date! Get the fuck out Grant, I don't want to see you right now."

Grant's chest rose and dropped as he huffed. He knew he could say this was his house and he wasn't leaving but she deserves a bit of time to herself. To figure this out and cool down.

"Okay, just - I love you Andrea, I do. Know that."

"And I hate you. I hate you with all of my heart. I'll be gone by tomorrow, whatever we had, it's over."

"You don't mean that Andrea.."

"I do." She confirmed with a nod. "Now get out."

She wasn't budging, he could see. He sighed when she couldn't even look up at him and then made his way to the front door. He put on his shoes, took his black bomber jacket and keys and left the house.

* * *

 

It was nearing to 19:08 PM and Grant was still wondering around. He took about three buses to get as furthest away from his house as possible. He knew if he was close by he'd go back in less than an hour. It's been  three now.

He tried calling his friends and even castmates but none of them picked up. His phone was at 20%, if he doesn't find a shelter or at least a charger soon he might get himself in trouble.

Grant wished Andrea was as good of a listener as she is a speaker. If she listened it wouldn't have gone this far. He knew she probably already told their friends by now, well mostly her friends and his brother. He couldn't deal with any of them or even a break up.

He didn't know how it happened but he found himself standing in front of the apartment complex he's been to many times before.  He stood there for a full five minute contemplating whether or not to go inside.

Seeing how dark it was outside and how anyone who walked by gave him weird looks he decided to go in. She was probably still awake if the lights coming from her loft was any indication. He walked over to the entrance and buzzed her apartment bell.

After two buzzes she finally came to the speaker. "Hello?"

Grant tried to prepare himself, he wished he had thought about what to say earlier. He probably seemed like an idiot for coming to the girl his fiancee suspects he's cheating with. It was a massive red sign. "Hey,.. it's me."

"Grant? What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought why not come over and say hi." He lied and he was pretty sure she knew he lied too.

She buzzed him in without another word. He walked into the much warmer complex and made his way to the 7th floor to her loft.

He knocked on the door when he reached the loft and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and Grant's mood brightened just seeing his friend. She smiled back at him then opened the door further to let him in.

"How are you?" She asked leading him to the living room. For some reason Grant has always liked her place better than his. She has a different but better style to him, it was much warmer and aesthetic. Most of the apartment contained the colours white and baby blue, her second-most favourite colour.

They sat down on the couch. He notices it's different to the older one. "I'm fine.. I like what you did with the place. Nice couch."

"Thanks. It's been a while since you came over. Seems like even Danielle comes over more than you now and she lives across the country." She laughed.

"I'm sorry I don't like leaving my couch."

Candice raised an eyebrow at him, the same way Iris would if Barry was keeping something to himself. "So how come you left your brilliant couch this fine evening?"

Grant looked away from her. His eyes caught the script on her coffee table next to the glass of rich red wine and the episode of Black Mirror paused on her TV.

"You don't have to speak about it. But if you want to vent, I'm here." Grant gave her a grateful smile then got comfortable on the couch. "I ordered Pizza a while ago, it should be here in a minute. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I - I was actually hoping if I could stay the night? I could sleep on the couch and I won't make any noise, I promise."

Candice had many questions he knew that, but being the amazing human being she is she just smiled with a nod. "Of course. I have a pullout bed in my room, I'll go make it for you... unless you don't want that and you're fine with the couch. I'm just saying, it's comfier on the bed. The pullout bed.. not mine."

Grant couldn't help himself from smiling at her adorable blabber. He was a helpless cost around her. "That would be nice, thanks Candice."

"No problem."

 The pizza came whilst Candice was still in her bedroom so Grant paid for it and waited for her on the couch. Just as Candice came back Grant's phone started to ring, When he pulled it out he saw it was Tyler calling him. He sighed. La and Tyler probably already talked.

He put the phone on silent and put it back in his pocket.

"Not gonna answer?"

He turned to Candice who was holding a bottle of wine and an extra glass. "It's uh.. not important. Don't worry about it."

She sat down and they began to eat the pizza in quiet whilst watching Black Mirror on TV. Once she was full Candice sat back with the wine glass in her hand and her other hand supporting her head above the couch. She looked at him with careful eyes until he looked her way. He gave her a soft smile.

He couldn't stop his mind from imagining this as their casual domestic lives, as a couple. Chilling with Netflix on and pizza and wine.

He was held captive inside her beautiful dark brown eyes. They were the perfect shape and size, he'd be lying if he said he saw eyes more beautiful than hers.

"So,.. Grant."

Grant bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning too hard. He grabbed his glass of red wine and copied her sitting position. "Yes, Miss Patton?"

She laughed softly but quickly tried to maintain her serious manner. "What's up with you and La?" He looked up in surprise, his eyebrows shifting higher up. "I'm not going to pretend like I don't know what's happening. You're obviously in a mood today."

"La and I... we've got into a fight." He admits.

"No shit. I know that. What about?"

Grant couldn't tell her that whilst his finacee was trying to get into his pants all he could do was think about her. That's creepy and weird. She'd probably have him out of her house quicker than La did.

"Something stupid." He replied. "I think she broke up with me."

"What?! You can't be serious.  Your wedding is literally a few months away."

He shrugged then huffed. "The wedding was fast tracked anyway."

Candice's expression of shock was priceless, if the topic wasn't so serious Grant would've laughed. "Grant... you don't get married to someone if you think the wedding is fast tracked. If you're not ready."

"Maybe I'm not." The words came out of his mouth before he could even process them. He's never said those words out loud, he thought about it but never voiced it because voicing it would make his doubts real. They finally are. "I - I mean,.. I don't need to get married right now. _You're_ not married."

Candice's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "That's because I haven't found the right person for me Grant." She put down the glass and got off the couch.

"Maybe I haven't either...La - She's not right for me. We're from two completely different worlds and we tried too hard to make it work."

"Couldn't you have at least told her that before you proposed? Why now? Why -Why when you're about to get married in two months?" He watched her pace in the three small steps between the couch and the coffee table.

"I don't know alright? Maybe I just want to fill the void of not having y-... someone to care about. Someone to care for me."

Candice paused to look at him. Her eyes were filled with confusion whilst his were filled with the images of her. "okay so say you stay here tonight,... what are you going to do tomorrow?"

His throat  began to feel empty and dry, tightening around his voicebox. "I... I - I think I'm going to break up with her."

"You think? Grant, this is a girl's heart you're dealing with, and your own. If you're not happy with her, she won't be happy with you. You either end it now and save her and yourself the suffering and time, or you get married to her for the rest of your days."

When Grant didn't (couldn't) answer Candice took in a deep breath, eyes blinking far too quickly before she muttered a goodnight to him and walked away into her room.

Two girls in one day. He thought. He got two girls upset in one day.

This sucks. He really thought he'd stay over until the storm blows over and then return to La, and they would both agree to forget about what happened. But instead he's  experiencing these new feelings about her.

No, it's not new. It's always been in the back of his head, he knows this. But it's all just coming out now.

Ever since Tyler introduced Grant to La, he knew that he could fill the void of not having _her_. Everything was moving too fast and like a computer whenever he lagged she would kiss him, tell him everything he needs to hear and they'd be perfectly fine the next morning.

Maybe it's not like that this time. Not only was La more than upset with him but he doesn't believe either of them deserve to go through the pain of marriage without love. He loves  her sure, but is he in love with her? He highly doubts it.

It's better to end it now and give her the time and space to find someone who loves her and deserves her than later when they're in too deep to call it quits.

He deserves it too. Grant told himself. He needs to stop feeding to other's desires and cherish himself too. He deserves more than to be in a funk for the rest of his life just to make Andrea happy.

Sighing, Grant got up, turned off the TV and the lights then made his way to Candice's room. Candice was doing her hair when he walked in, putting it in its silk scarf.

"I'm... sorry if I made you upset, I didn't mean to." He said softly.

She gave him a small nod and continued to tie her scarf. Grant spotted the pull out bed on the opposite side of the room and walked towards it.

Just before he reached the bed he paused and turned back to her. "I never want us to fight over something like that." He told her as he took careful steps to her vanity where she stood.

"Seems like you had a worse fall out with La." She muttered. Grant stood behind her and touched her bare shoulder, he didn't know if she could feel the pulsing of his heart against her skin but it was there. His breathing was short and suspense.

Candice looked up at him through the mirror. She could see his dark pupils  from a far. They were dilated, she took a note mentally.

 "Goodnight Grant." She whispered patting his hand that was on her shoulder. Getting up  she walked to the bed and got in.

When she turned off the lights Grant was left standing there, his eyes closed and his breathing rigid. How does she do it? Leave him breathless without doing anything?

* * *

 

Grant woke up the next day to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom on the other side of the wall his bed was against. He sat up and noticed Candice was out of her bed.

Zoe, her dog , jumped off the bed and came over to him. He noticed with an uncontrollable smirk that she was holding something in her mouth. Grant tried not to laugh too hard as he took the black lace panties out her mouth.

He picked her up and played with her until Candice walked out of the bathroom wearing her sweater over her towel. "Morning,"

"Morning to you. I got you a toothbrush whilst on a run with Zoe earlier."

"Damn, how are you such an early bird?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It's 10 o'clock Grant."

"My point still stands." He threw her panties over to her as he got up. "I guess Zoe didn't stop playing with your underwear." He smirked when she hides her face by looking away.

Grant went into the bathroom and quickly showered and brushed his teeth before getting out. He got in his yesterday's sweatpants and white t-shirt.

When he walked out of the bedroom he spotted Candice in the kitchen with Zoe. "Thank you for letting me stay." He said as he sits at the counter. She turned around with coffee pot then poured into the two mugs in front of him.

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend." Grant tried not to look deflated at the word as he took the _'Hell is Hot but this Coffee is Hotter'_ Black coffee mug. "So have you thought about it? What you're going to do?"

"I gave it some thought, yeah." He nodded. "But I could do with Iris West level advice right now."

"okay," She sat down in front of him and crossed her arms on the counter. "I think - it doesn't matter what I think. I'm not the one in the relationship Grant. You have to choose. Your happiness or hers,.. or both. There's always a third option Grant, even if it doesn't seem like it."

She was right. He isn't the only one in the relationship, there's to participants that deserve to be happy. It's about time he stopped vouching for one or the other and talk to La.

He felt a hand gently fall upon his shaking one. Grant looked up to meet her eyes. The eyes that always held comfort for him. The eyes he fell in love with years ago. He can't believe he even thought of that. Yes he's known he's loved her for a while now but in love - that was all new to him.

 "Your happiness should not be limited to just La. You deserve to focus on yourself too, be happy - mentally."  She advised him. "When was the last time you were free and genuinely happy?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded in confirmation. "The night of the Golden Globes."

Candice tried not to blush or smile but she couldn't help it.

Grant loved that he could make her smile like that. All shy and cute. He tilted his head. "You remember that night right? You know,... The night we hooked up." He joked trying to make her blush even more. He tried not to think back to that night, it's what got him in trouble with La in the first place - he didn't want to get an unnecessary erection right in front of her.

She shook her head. "Grant, we didn't hook up."

"Then what do you call what happened that night?"

She looked up as she thought of it. "I would say... A sloppy drunken state of intimacy, we made out. There's a difference G."

He smirked. "Sure. Whatever you say Candice." He sipped his coffee. "So when are we going to have a sober state of intimacy? I'd really like that."

Candice rolled her eyes. "When you're not getting married in a couple of months." She replied as she got up with her coffee and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Zoe following her on her little legs.

Maybe it's finally time for him to have a talk with La, get things out of the clear.

And maybe, just maybe, if they find it's  the right time he and Candice could start something. Something long overdue.


End file.
